


The New Normal

by FrozenMetalFire



Series: NaNoWrimo 19 [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disagreements, Found Family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMetalFire/pseuds/FrozenMetalFire
Summary: It's just a normal day at Stark Tower. Peter stayed over the night before because he was exhausted. Nebula and Rhodey made pancakes. Foggy and Matt where stopping by to discuss amendments to the Accords. Carol was working on paperwork. Tony was trying to stay calm and oh yeah Team Cap was coming to stay according to their pardons.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWrimo 19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 266
Collections: Best Team Iron Man





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this came off more bad Team Cap than I wanted to. Still I like how it came out. Hopefully you'll enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Tony looked at an exhausted Peter who was still in his Spider-Man suit. The poor kid had gotten out of school headed straight to the tower to do training before he went out on patrol. He looked dead tired and Tony knew he’d either have to have a car take him to back to Brooklyn or he was staying the night here.

“Peter do you want to just stay here for the night, or do you want to go back to Brooklyn?” asked Tony quietly moving closer to the teen.

“Do you mind if I stay here Mr. Stark?” asked Peter blinking tiredly.

“That’s fine go change out of the suit and into some sleep clothes I’ll call your aunt,” said Tony ushering the boy into the room that Tony had already set up for him, though to Peter’s face he called in a guest room.

“Thanks,” said Peter as he headed to the other room.

“Friday make sure he doesn’t pass out in his suit. He’ll forget about it in the morning when he’s hungry and we might have guests tomorrow,” said Tony as he pulled out his phone.

“Mr. Parker said that don’t be a worry wort boss and that he’s changing,” replied Friday as Tony dialed the number.

“Hello?’ answered May Parker sounding drowsy.

“Sorry May I didn’t mean to wake you up,” said Tony rubbing the back of his head.

“You didn’t I just got up, I’m suppose to go in for a night shift,” said May as Tony headed towards his own room.

“Well the kids dead tired and I offered having a car take him home, but he elected to sleep here for the night. Other than his homework is there anything he needs to do for the weekend?” asked Tony as he entered his own room and sat down on the end of the bed.

“No that’s it. I’m working nights this weekend, so the apartment is going to be empty. Just tell him that I love him, and I’ll call tomorrow sometime,” said May as Tony nodded.

“Have a good night May.”

“You to Tony.”

~~

Tony woke in the morning to the sound of someone cooking and the smell of pancakes. Getting up he stretched and stumbled into his bathroom. A quick shower, shave and change of clothes he headed out to see Rhodey was cooking the pancakes while Peter sat at the breakfast bar eating a stack of pancakes. Nebula was cutting up fruit for a quick fruit salad.

“Sleep well Underoos?” asked Tony ruffling Peter’s hair getting a grumble from the teen.

“Mr. Stark, stop it,” said Peter trying to flatten his fluffy hair. “I slept fine. Can we work in the lab today?”

“You have to do your homework first and then you can join me down in the lab. Where’s Carol?” asked Tony as a stack of pancakes and a glass of apple juice was placed in front of him.

“She’s with the council as todays the day that Team Captain comes back,” said Rhodey stiffly making Peter drop his fork.

“Are they coming here after all they did?” asked Peter his eyes wide.

“Easy, Peter, yes they are coming here. As we only use the compound for when the Guardians come to earth it’s not really in any condition for them to stay there. Part of their pardons say they have to be with the rest of the team. Now your Aunt and I talked it over,” started Tony to be interrupted by Peter.

“But Mr. Stark they hurt you and Colonel Rhodes! Plus,” started Peter to have Tony pop a blueberry into the boy’s mouth to stop him.

“As I was saying, your Aunt and I talked and it’s up to you if you tell them that you are Spider-Man. We’re going with the cover story that we met when I was asked to go to your school Science fair and hit it off. You hang out and do science here on the weekends because your Aunt has to work so much. As Spider-Man you won’t be teamed up with them unless it’s a world ending situation,” said Tony calmly returning to his pancakes.

“Do not worry Peter if they try anything, I will take care of them,” said Nebula placing the bowl of fruit salad between the two of them before getting her own stack of pancakes.

“OK, but I don’t like it,” said Peter glumly.

“You don’t have to. This is the best compromise we could get with the council. Now Vision said he had classes he wanted to take today so he’s out of the tower, Thor, Bruce and Loki are still on Asgard, Carol is handling them coming today, and you have homework to do. I will let you do it in the lab today if you are not comfortable to do it up here,” said Tony calmly spooning fruit salad onto Peter’s plate.

“I’ll do dishes and then I’d like to go down to the lab please,” said Peter after a minute.

“I’ll be up here catching up on paperwork. Foggy called yesterday to say he and Matt where coming over to talk amendments and the like. I think it’s more Matt wants to be here today,” said Rhodey calmly as he sat down with the last of the pancakes.

“Yeah and Foggy said he was going to try and cut Rogers at the knees if he started going on about the Accords. Both sides made mistakes but we’re trying to make up for it. Now Doctor Strange said he’d come over tomorrow to test Wanda to see if he could help her or if we need to get in contact with Professor X. Peter leave the cloak alone please,” said Tony as he finished his plate.

~~

After checking to make sure that Peter was doing his homework and leaving strict instructions with Friday over the fact that Peter was to do nothing but his homework until he was finished Tony left the lab. Taking the elevator up he took a couple of deep breaths doing as his therapist had told him to do. When the doors opened, he was not surprised to see both Foggy and Matt already there spread out over the coffee table going over amendments to the accords.

“How’s it going?” asked Tony sauntering over.

“Not bad, we’re ready for the next council meeting to start trying to get some of our amendments in. It’s a slow process but we are getting there,” said Foggy as he frowned and highlighted something. 

“Stark are you sure you want to be up here?” asked Matt raising an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

“It’s better to do so. We will have to start showing a united front to the world. It’s better to get it over now then hide. Peter’s in the Lab and Nebula said she’d join him in a moment,” said Tony rubbing his hands against his legs.

“Boss they are headed up with Colonel Danvers,” said Friday making Tony jump slightly before he nodded a lump in his throat.

“Breath Tony, you are not alone,” murmured Matt as Foggy looked concerned at how pale the man had turned.

“I haven’t seen them since Siberia,” muttered Tony as the elevator doors opened.

Steve was the first through with Barnes and Sam on his heels. Behind him was Carol and a grumpy looking Rhodey along with Wanda, Natasha, and Barton. Scott Lang had decided to instead return to California under house arrest. Tony nodded at Rhodey and Carol before turning to the rest of them.

“Tony I…” started Rogers stepping closer to him having Tony take a step back.

“The council thought it would be best that you would be housed with the rest of the avengers. This floor is considered the communal floor with everyone having a room. Unfortunately, you don’t have your own suite. Friday will lead you to your rooms and walk you through how to get into them. If you have any questions about the accords you can talk to Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock,” said Tony gesturing to the two men.

“We are currently working on amendments for the next session and are willing to go over any of it you need,” said Foggy with a tight smile.

“What about the compound?” asked Wanda haughtily.

“After you left it was raised to the ground. It’s now being used as a base for SWORD. We don’t usually use it unless the Guardians of the Galaxy come by as it’s easier   
to have them park their spaceship there,” said Tony evenly as Barton scoffed at him.

“Where’s everyone else?” asked Sam looking around.

“Vision is out taking a class. Bruce, Thor and Loki are on Asgard. Thor said he’d send a Raven if we needed to know anything,” said Rhodey walking over towards the coffee table glancing over the papers there.

“Loki? Why isn’t he in jail after what he did?” snarled Barton making Tony sigh and run a hand through his hair.

“He’s been pardoned just like you Barton. Now I’m needed in my lab, so I’m headed that way,” said Tony done with it all.

“I think we should have a meeting to formally introduce Bucky as an Avenger,” said Steve smiling at his best friend.

“I thought you understand that you are no longer the leader of the Avengers,” snarked Tony making Steve frown at him.

“Now Tony,” started Steve only for Carol to interrupt him.

“You where told Rogers that you are no longer the leader. You don’t get to make any of those decisions plus with signing not only his pardon, but the accords Barnes became an Avenger,” said Carol with a frown.

“Oh, so we’re supposed to just kiss your shoes now Stark?” snarled Barton only not advancing because of Natasha’s hand on his shoulder.

“Nope, I’m just Iron Man, I’m not the leader at all,” said Tony noticing that Matt had stood up also and was flanking him.

“Then who is?” asked Natasha coldly.

“As I’ve already introduced myself. It’s Colonel Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel. I was given leadership because of my work not only on earth but in the universe. Now I suggest you go to your rooms and get settled,” said Carol her voice cold.

~~

Tony had to laugh as he entered his workshop. Peter must of finished his homework because he was working with the holograms for the Spider-Man suit. Nebula was playing fetch with Dummy the bot happily racing all over the place.

“Mr. Stark! I was thinking if we do this and this, we could improve the heater in the suit,” said Peter happily throwing the hologram to Tony.

“Looks good kiddo send it to fabrication and we’ll start on it in a moment, I promised Nebula to help her with somethings,” said Tony giving it a cursory glance before sending it back to the boy.

Tony walked over the to the other bench where he’d pulled out the tools to work on Nebula’s cybernetics. She’d been complaining about a delay in her hand and he was pretty sure he had the fix for her. She walked over to him slowly all deadly grace. She did not look happy at him.

“I see that the first meeting did not go well?” asked Nebula even as she sat down on the stool.

“It’s all just the same is all. Now let’s get your arm back into working condition,” said Tony not wanting to think about the others.

“If you want, I could call Quill and you could go take a tour of the universe. I’ll stay behind and keep an eye on Peter,” murmured Nebula as Tony opened the panel on her arm and shown a light in looking at the components.

“I really can’t. But thank you,” said Tony as he reached for a probe.

“No, thank you,” said Nebula sincerely.

~~

Peter stumbled upstairs a few hours later hungry. Tony was in the middle of a phone call from SI over manufacturing the newest medical device and Nebula had already headed up saying that she was going up to the garden on the roof. Peter was not surprised to see Matt and Foggy working over the accords, dirty plates next to them. Peter grabbed them getting a thanks from Foggy as he and Matt argued over some wording.

He entered the kitchen to find it empty. Placing the plates in the dish washer, he opened the fridge to find something to eat. Smiling when he found left over spaghetti from the other night, he popped the container into the microwave and started it. Going back to the fridge he pulled out the lemonade and poured himself a glass. It was as the microwave beeped that someone else joined him.

“Why the hell is there a kid here?” asked Barton sounding angry.

“I’ve been here longer than you have,” snarked Peter as he pulled out the container placing it down on the counter as it was hot.

“That doesn’t answer my question kid,” said Barton as Peter stirred his food before putting it back into the microwave.

“I’m not the one on house arrest so I don’t see a reason to answer,” snarked Peter as Nebula came down looking cross.

“I would,” started Barton to stop as Nebula placed one of her knives at his throat.

“You are only hear under the kindness of Tony Stark I would watch how you talk to the people here,” said Nebula as Steve entered the kitchen to get a constipated look on his face.

“Nebula, you know Mr. Stark’s rules,” said Peter trying to diffuse the situation.

“He says no blood he didn’t say anything about breaking every bone in this moron’s body,” said Nebula as Carol entered behind Steve and grabbed the man before he   
did something rash.

“Nebula put the knives away,” barked Carol not looking happy.

“He was threatening Peter,” said Nebula following the order as Sam and Bucky entered the kitchen.

“I don’t even know who the kid is?! I was just trying to find out why he’s here!” exclaimed Barton moving away from Nebula and Peter as the microwave beeped but   
Peter didn’t pull out his food.

“This is Peter Parker he’s Tony’s intern. He stays over on the weekends to do science,” said Carol frowning at both Barton and Nebula.

“Tony doesn’t have interns,” said Rogers making Peter roll his eyes.

“How would you know? You abandoned him in Siberia and left him to clean up your mess. You’ve been gone for over a year, a lot has changed,” said Peter crossing his arms.

“Peter why? What’s going on here?” asked Tony not looking happy at all.

“Just a misunderstanding. Barton take a walk Rogers you’re with me,” said Carol turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

“I’m fine Mr. Stark,” said Peter as he reached up to get his food out.

“Nebula?” asked Tony as Barton finally left the kitchen.

“Barton hadn’t touched him I already had a knife at his throat,” said Nebula with a smirk as Peter ate a bite of spaghetti.

“Nebula you know the rules no blood,” said Tony as Peter made a face at the cold noodles and placed it back in the microwave.

“I wasn’t going to cut him I was just going to break every bone in his body,” said Nebula making Tony sigh heavily.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> AS always you can find me on tumblr here: frozenmetalfire.tumblr.com


End file.
